The present invention relates to a closing device for a door, a trunk lid or the like, in particular of a motor vehicle, in accordance with the preamble to claim 1.
From Federal Republic of Germany 38 40 591 A1, a closing device is known which has a lock mechanism (with rotary latch and pawl) having an actuating drive for the driving of a component (rotary latch) of the lock mechanism. The actuating drive sees to it that when the trunk lid is closed, the movement down into the closed position is detected electrically by a sensor, whereupon the electric actuating drive is placed in operation so as to move the trunk hook into its closed position by means of the lock mechanism.
This known closing device in itself operates satisfactorily, but it may occur that upon the movement of the trunk lid from its open position into its closed position dirtying of the operator cannot be avoided.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a comfortable closing device which can be produced with the fewest possible parts.
According to the invention the actuating drive (4) furthermore drives an opening aid (8) of the door, the trunk lid or the like.
The sole actuating drive takes over in this connection both of these tasks, namely on the one hand to move the structural part of a lock mechanism, particularly a rotary latch, for the door, the trunk lid or the like, from a pre-engagement position into the main-engagement position (closed position) and at the same time to extend an operating part (handle or the like) of an opening aid (in particular, the trunk lid) is to be opened and then to retract it when the closing process is complete. For this purpose, the actuating drive is connected as a function of an opening command given by the driver of the vehicle and move out at least the operating part of the opening aid. Furthermore, an operating part of the lock mechanism (in particular, the pawl) may, but need not, be unlocked so that, in particular, the trunk lid can be opened by means of the operating part. Shortly after the opening, the operating part can be moved in again or it can remain in the extended position until the door, the trunk lid or the like is again completely closed or at least until it has been brought into the pre-engagement position. When the door, the trunk lid or the like is in the pre-engagement position or in the main engagement position, which are detected in some suitable manner, the actuating drive is connected and the operating part of the opening aid is retracted. A preferred embodiment resides therein that the door, the trunk lid or the like is brought into the pre-engagement position by means of the operating part of the opening aid, the pre-engagement position is detected, and the actuating drive is then connected, it then moving the door, the trunk lid or the like into the main engagement position and at the same time connecting the actuating drive which then moves the door, the trunk lid or the like into the main engagement position and at the same time moving the operating part of the opening aid.